


Five Times: The Observer

by triviaejin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Highschool AU, I suck at tagging, Idiots in Love, Love is beautiful, M/M, Modern AU, coby is me i am him, highschool zosan, just coby being observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triviaejin/pseuds/triviaejin
Summary: Five times Coby is convinced that Zoro and Sanji are in love.





	Five Times: The Observer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's Ai here! This is the first time I'm posting any of my fics, so I apologize if it's full of mistakes here and there, as I also don't have a beta reader. This story here will be a three shots, which will all be the same thing in three different povs. I will post around these two months, because it's my final year in uni so I'll quite busy >.< thank you for checking this fic out, hope you guys enjoy it!

The first time Coby saw them was before Luffy had properly introduced him to his unruly friends, back when there were no names to put on the two boys.

Even a public highschool, Grandline High is massive, and Coby was hopelessly lost by 4pm on his second day of school after a consultation with his teacher. The hallway was new to him, not any of the ones that he remembered his classmate - Usopp, was it? - showed him. But then he remembered that Usopp hadn't showed him the home ed building yet, so this might be the place.

He walked and walked, hoping he would find someone to ask for directions, when he was hit by the smell of something baking. He followed the smell and ended up at the classroom two doors down. Finally, someone who can help him find the main entrance! He was about to poke his head in the classroom, but stopped at the last moment.

In the room, there were two boys. One with blonde hair, and the other green. Later when they met, the blonde would introduce himself as Sanji, and the green haired is Zoro. The reason Coby stopped himself from calling out to the two? They seemed to be having a... moment.

The blonde was whipping something in a bowl, totally concentrated at his task, while the green haired boy had his chin on the other's shoulder, both hands resting on the table at each side of the former, watching him. They were both silent, but seemed comfortable with it.

It was a beautiful moment, like they were in a world of their own.

Embarrassed at the thought of almost interrupting a date, Coby continued walking down the hallway, reaching the stairs a few minutes later. He met another student from the building, and asked for the needed directions.

On his way home, the sweet smell of baking lingered at the back of his mind, along with the scene he saw. Well, Coby couldn't help it, he was a hopeless romantic after all.

The second time Coby saw the two boys having a ‘moment’, as he dubs it, was weeks after they were properly introduced.

He didn't get to ask about their relationship when he met the chaotic bunch, because it seemed rude and invasive (also because the two were bickering non-stop, and despite the lack of venom in their words, it confused Coby).

Coby was talking to one of the girls from his club, who was also Zoro's classmate, at lunchtime rearding their club activity that evening. He could see Zoro sleeping at his desk at the back of the class, somehow immune to the loud noises of people talking while eating. The boy with blonde hair came in right then, a huge lunch box in hand. He kicked the green haired boy, which earned him a scowl, and said something that was inaudible with the volume of the other students. Zoro just yawned and stood up, following Sanji out, to where they would probably be having lunch. It made Coby's heart warm for some reason.

"Heartwarming isn't it? Those two." Conis said when she saw Coby’s gaze.

"Are they... together?" Conis chuckled at the question. "Well, they do look like it, but i don't think they themselves think that."

"But in the literal meaning of 'together', they have been beside each other since forever."

It was a small thing, maybe not even worth being called a 'moment' by some people, but for Coby, it’s those little things that make a relationship different.

The third time Coby came across the two was surprisingly on a weekend. Coby's grandparents were fishmongers, and they have quite a booming business at the fish market. Before the move to Grandline, Coby had came to help almost every summer. It was during those times that he had met Luffy, a few years ago. After the move, this was the first weekend that he was free to help, as the past few weeks had been filled with settling down in a new town.

Coby was manning their stall as his grandparents went to rest and get breakfast, and that's when he was them. Well, he heard them before actually _seeing_ them. The two (friends? lovers? rivals?) seemed to be in an argument again, until Sanji said something that made Zoro pout (which the green haired boy would totally deny) and look away from the blonde. He was also carrying bags and bags of ingredients, probably at the request of Sanji as the blonde was only carrying one bag.

It feels out of place to see them outside school, so used to seeing the two in uniforms. Then again it wasn't really surprising because Luffy had told him that Sanji is the son of the owner of Baratie, the seaside restaurant very near to the fish market. Coby has met the owner once when he was a kid, the man had terrified him a lot with his tall hat and long mustache.

They had stopped a few stalls from Coby's right, probably to buy a few onigiri the nice old man sells there. The two continued walking after getting what they needed until they were one stall away from Coby’s position. Zoro had suddenly stopped and started mumbling under his breath, which probably reached Sanji’s ears and prompted him to halt too. Coby couldn't hear what they were saying, but both of their ears were red.

Sanji then turned to Zoro and gave the green haired boy this huge smile so pure and breathtaking, rivaling the Sun.

Coby was sure his heart stopped for a moment.

The pair started walking again, light blushes remained on their ears. Coby greeted them when they almost passed by him, and Sanji smiled sweetly as Coby introduced his grandparents, who had arrived just then, to the two. It wasn't as bright as the one he had on a few minutes ago, but that smile was probably reserved for one person.

The fourth time he saw them together was early Fall. That entire week, he had heard the girls saying how under the weather Sanji had been. Apparently, Sanji hasn't had any small talks with most of the girls he usually did with since Monday, and it is now Friday. He does greet them happily each day, though without shine and dramatics. It made the girls worry, considering how attached Sanji is with them.

That day, him and Conis had stayed back late for the Student Council, and the moment Coby finished his share of work, he offered to get both of their bags while she finishes hers. It was getting pretty late, almost 6pm, and the sky was already turning darker.

As Coby reached Conis' class through the back door, he was met with a sight of Sanji draped all over Zoro on his seat. His head was buried deep against the green haired boy's neck, and appeared to be sleeping. Zoro was leaning back, his posture relaxed, while thumbing at his phone. When he heard Coby coming in, Zoro looked up and brought his forefinger to his mouth, signaling him to be quiet, indicating that Sanji really is asleep.

Coby nodded, slowly closing the back door behind him. He went to get Conis' bag, and went out the front. Right before the door fully slides close, he saw Zoro patting the sleeping blonde's hair slowly, a soft and fond smile on his face.

If this isn't love, then what the hell would it be?

The fifth time that definitely convinced Coby that these ‘moments’ are love, was nearing the end of Fall, when there were only few leaves remaining on the trees, and the temperature dropped to almost one digit. Luffy had invited Coby and a few others to join his group of friends in celebrating Zoro's birthday at a karaoke, which the birthday boy himself looking like he didn’t want to be there.

When they walked outside the school gates, the girls were buzzing with worry as Vivi had somehow lost one of her gloves that day. Sanji being himself, offered one of his without hesitation, which made Zoro roll his eyes in annoyance as the blonde proceed to gush over the girls. Vivi thanked him, and linked her arm back with Nami as Sanji and Zoro bicker. The karaoke place could be considered far on foot, but it was hard to take the bus with their number, especially at this hour. And thus their long walk began.

All of them were busy chatting with each other, with Luffy complaining about how hungry he was the whole way. A few blocks before they reached the destination, Coby turned to call to Sanji and Zoro who had taken the rear and stayed out of the random conversations. He was met by the sight of them huddled together. The two were walking so close to each other they were practically attached. The tip of Sanji's nose were red, and so was the rest of his face and ears. Zoro was in the same condition, though he was looking away.

The green scarf Zoro had been wearing in the beginning of their walk had ended up on Sanji's neck, and the blonde's gloveless hand was in the other's jacket pocket.

The moment ended right after Coby took it all in, as they had arrived. Sanji dragged Zoro to the front as the birthday boy, their smiles as big as they can go on their faces.

If this really isn't love, then the world is just a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment for any mistakes you think I should fix! Please be nice tho I'm quite fragile >.< Thank you for reading!!


End file.
